Steffy's Story
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: THE MIST. What ever happened to David's wife when he and Billy left her at home alone that day? Rated T for language. Based more so on the movie... I didn't finish the book until just recently, please keep that in mind!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephen King - the greatest horror writer ever known to mankind.

Steffy's Story

Steffy waved goodbye to the blue truck carrying her husband, son and bitter neighbour into town. After the horrible storm the previous night, their house had been ruined, as had her husband's work. David was an artist and had been keeping a wonderful in-progress painting in the drawing room. Unfortunately, the angry storm blew the two hundred year old tree in their front yard crashing through the wide window of the drawing room, destroying David's paintings. Her husband's artwork wasn't the only thing that got ruined during the storm – the neighbour's tree had fallen on their boathouse, leaving nothing but broken wood scattered about the lawn near the lake.

David had taken their eight year old son into town to pick up some things at the market and he insisted Mr. Norton join them. Steffy walked around the back of their lakeside house to notice why the neighbour they both loathed had been invited on an into-town trip with them – a large branch had fallen onto the roof of his car, squashing it to the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight and she brushed a piece of her long, brown hair behind her ear. She would have felt pity, but seeing as how many times he'd tried to sue the Draytons in past months, a guilty smile reached Steffy's features.

Steffy turned to the lake and squinted at the fog that was rolling down the mountains, over the water and towards land. How strange... She'd never seen anything like that before. Cocking her head, she looked at the mysterious innocence of the mist and headed back inside.

From the other side of the broken window, the hole seemed to look bigger. Shattered glass and torn canvas littered the hardwood floors of the room.

"Shit." she muttered to herself, searching for an ideal place to begin the cleanup. David had told her that as soon as he got back from the market he would repair the window. Steffy hoped he would return soon; the wind made the house cold, and the mist on the lake may have been predicting another storm. She would rather have had David and Billy home if there was another big storm.

Steffy made her way to the living room, then wrapped herself in the itchy, blue wool blanket that was hung over the sofa and picked up the book she'd been reading. Looking at her watch, Steffy furrowed her brow. David and Billy had left two and a half hours ago... What was keeping them? If it hadn't been for her curiosity's need to check her watch, she wouldn't have noticed the thick, white mist coming closer to the house.

She stood from the sofa and approached the broken window in the next room over to see the mist practically rolling right through to her. Unexpectedly, everything around her grew quiet and she had to strain her senses just to see her surroundings. Her heart began to pound in her chest. The feeling that someone was watching her was ferocious. Just then, something came crawling into her view. What looked like a giant, purple spider came scuttling closer and closer to her. Five feet... four feet... three... Her fear seemed to have stunted her ability to scream.

She ran as fast as she could from the monstrous beast, but there was no use running. The spider shot a string from its lethal tongue and it wrapped around her ankle. The acid string had cut right through her pant leg and burned the skin to which it stuck. Steffy found her meek voice and screamed at the white hot flash of pain she felt on her ankle. The fact that she couldn't move made her completely helpless. The spider moved closer and wrapped her in more of the sticky acid string until her entire body was covered, then proceeded to pulling her body up into the giant web it had made on a corner of the house near the roof. Steffy was dead.

Her body wasn't spotted by anyone until David's blue truck drove slowly through the mist; also carrying Billy, an older couple and a young woman. At the sight of his wife, David's heart shrivelled and tears leaked from his eyes. The truck drove away into the thick, white mist and was shortly out of sight.


End file.
